Mute
by shootingstar77
Summary: The Cullen’s and Hale’s are new in town. Looking as though they just stepped from the pages of Vogue, they upset the perfect balance within Forks High. However, the school really starts to talk when Edward sets his eyes on Bella Swan. AU
1. Entering the lion's den

**Mute**

**Summary:** The Cullen's and Hale's are new in town, and they haven't quite adjusted to small town life, especially the Cullen children. Looking as though they just stepped from the pages of Vogue, they upset the perfect balance within Forks High. However, the school really starts to talk when Edward sets his eyes on Bella Swan.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- -:-:-:-:-:-

"Hello," a soft, musical voice greeted. "We're the Cullen's and Hale's. We've just transferred."

The secretary tore her eyes away from her novel, ready to snap at the person who had interrupted but stopped short when she saw five incredibly beautiful faces staring back at her.

Alice almost felt bad catching the poor woman so unaware.

People were just so susceptible to their looks that more often than not, people were simply struck speechless.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward grinned smugly watching as the woman's eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

Rosalie merely shot the three guys a glare before she turned her attention back to filing her perfect nails.

Finally, the older woman seemed to pull herself together and cleared her throat.

"Oh," a slight blush stained her cheeks in embarrassment. "Yes, here are your schedules, and your lockers. If you need anything at all," a dreamy sigh left her lips as she turned her gaze back to the three guys. "Don't hesitate to ask."

Rosalie wanted to roll her eyes but resisted since the act would have been beneath her.

Unfazed by the whole situation, Alice chirped, "Thank you," before they turned to leave.

"Oh," the woman said suddenly causing them all to turn. "Welcome to Forks."

Alice merely smiled before closing the door behind them.

Rosalie hissed, "This is going to be a long day," once they were a safe distance away from the office.

Emmett chuckled, slinging and arm around her waist. "You're only mad because they obviously don't pay attention to fashion week like you do."

"Emmett," he didn't even bat an eyelash at her frosty tone. "We've graced the covers of Vogue, we've wined and dined with practically all of Hollywood, and we've worn every up and coming trend, weeks before the public."

"So?"

"So," she bit off and spat at him. "How dull is this? There are better things we could be doing."

"Rosalie, humor Carlisle. You know that he's just looking out for us." Jasper supplied already feeling a slight headache due to her little tirade.

Just as Rosalie was about to retort, Alice cut in with, "Here is your schedule."

"Gee, thanks, Alice." Alice's smile only widened at her sister's tone. Frankly, Rosalie was the only one upset by the drastic change in scenery.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were ready to leave behind the paparazzi and vicious slander for a bit of peace and quiet.

If moving to little old Forks, Washington was going to remedy that, they would gladly give up jet setting for a bit.

"Rosalie, this is going to be an exciting new experience." Alice exclaimed as they walked down the deserted hallways to find their lockers.

"Whatever," Rosalie replied off-handedly as she examined herself in her compact.

"Personally, I'm ready to live a normal life. I want to tryout for football and do what all of the other high school kids are doing." Emmett commented as they opened their lockers and shoved their Louis Vuitton and Couture bags in.

"Well, I suppose we should get this over with." Jasper said as they walked toward the cafeteria where all of Forks High resided.

"Rosalie, I don't think we're going to get a better entrance than this." Edward said cheekily as they pushed open the doors and walked into a new lion's den.


	2. So?

_A/N: Sorry! Wow I cannot believe that it has been almost three years since I've updated. Thank you everyone how has reviewed! I really appreciate the support you have given me, which is why I never gave up. I really had tried to write something to continue the story within the last three years, but everything I wrote…did not seem to agree with what I had in mind for the story. _

_I am sorry I did not include individual review responses in this chapter. I could not remember if I had replied to any of the reviews and felt it best to just address general questions this time and I promise next time I will reply individually. _

_Thank you so much once again for sticking with me! I know a lot of you have been patiently waiting for an update. _

################################################

"So," Esme called from the kitchen as heard the front door open. "How was your first day?"

The boys grumbled about feeling like they were in preschool all over again but were willing to humor Esme.

Alice quickly bounded from the entry into the kitchen, excitement clearly evident on her face.

"It was so much fun! I met a lot of really interesting people. It was a little awkward at first but eventually everyone warmed up."

Esme smiled widely seeing her daughter so happy.

"And what about the rest of you?"

Rosalie just looked at Esme as if it were a stupid question and then resumed texting on her I-Phone.

"We had a wonderful day." Jasper finally commented, seeing as Rosalie wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, the football coach saw how well I did in touch and wants me to join the team. He said that at training camp their first string tight end tore his ACL." Emmett added.

"That's great Emmett." She turned to look at Edward. "And what did you think Edward?"

He pulled down his shades to look at Esme. "It was scary."

Esme didn't quite understand what he meant.

"The girls got a little carried away and sort of followed him everywhere."

Esme's rosy lips turned into a small grin. "Now don't be absurd. I am sure they didn't follow him everywhere."

Jasper and Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"No, they followed him _everywhere_." All three of the boys shivered.

Alice couldn't contain the peals of laughter that escaped her.

"Fan girls are definitely terrifying." Edward commented replacing his shades over his eyes.

Jasper and Emmett agreed.

"That's why you should carry mace." The boys simply rolled their eyes. It would not look good if they maced a fan.

"No," They turned as Carlisle walked into the kitchen, his I-Phone to his right ear. "They are taking some time off."

He smiled at his clients/children.

"We're just going for a change of pace. They've need some time to breathe. Thank you for your offer, but we'll have to decline. Well, it was nice to talk to you."

Rosalie had already stormed up the stairs to her room before Carlisle could greet her.

"I take it she still doesn't like the idea of moving to Washington?" Carlisle asked as the other children huddled around the counter top snacking on some fruit.

The guys merely shrugged.

"You know how Rosalie gets. She's used to being in the spotlight."

"So you mean being a total diva." Emmett chuckled at his joke.

Alice socked him in the arm.

"What? You know it's true. I love my girl but come on."

Jasper and Edward grinned but otherwise did not comment.

"Well, like I said, after a month, if you guys want to do some work and travel feel free, but I also want you to enjoy the year." Esme smiled at Carlisle. It had been a hard decision for them to make considering Rosalie had been so against it, but they knew their adopted children also need some normalcy in their hectic lives.

They were young and even thought the industry turn over rate was quite high, Carlisle and Esme believed that they would be able to assume their positions on the A-List in no time at all.

Also Jasper was still having a hard time getting over the scandal that the paparazzi had started during the last Fashion Week in Milan.

One of the other models accused the poor boy of inappropriate behavior including drugs and a proposition for sex. None of it was true, but the paparazzi had had a field day. Eventually they had to pay millions in damages and slander, but the damage had been done.

Jasper wasn't sure how to address his adoring fans that looked up to him. Before their break he had made a quick public apology that his character had been called into question but otherwise had said very little on the matter and internalized what he really felt.

In an act of solidarity the group, minus Rosalie, had agreed that if they all went into a yearlong break together, it would take away some of the heat Jasper was feeling. The paparazzi couldn't say that this affirmed the validity of the accusations without accusing all of the Cullens and Hales.

She understood her children's feelings and had supported their decision a hundred percent, so she didn't understand why Rosalie had to be so difficult.

Alice and Emmett had disappeared to their rooms so it left the four of them standing around the island.

"Don't worry," She turned to see Edward leaning on the granite counter tops. "She'll come around."

Esme smiled. It was just like Edward to try and assuage her fears.

"Jasper, Edward let's go shoot some hoops." Emmett called as he bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

Edward looked at Esme before she dismissed him with a small wave to follow his brothers.

It warmed her heart to see them so relaxed.

"I think we made the right decision." Carlisle smiled softly at his wife. "Even if they all don't realize it yet."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"I do too, and it does have its upside to it too."

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at her statement. "Well, they are so popular right now it will definitely generate a bunch of hype when they finally return to the industry."

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I just hope Rosalie will realize that quickly. Her attitude is affecting Jasper's mood. He feels guilty."

Esme hoped so too, but only time would tell.


End file.
